Daciaball
Daciaball |founded = 168 B.C. |onlypredecessor = 2ball |predicon = 2 |onlysuccessor = Ancient Romeball |nexticon = SPQR |successor = SPQRball Wallachiaball Moldaviaball |ended = 106 A.D. |image = Daciaball-Tsar.png |caption = Our country is the greatest! |government = Theocratic Absolute Hereditary Monarchy |personality = Peaceful, strong, expansionist, highly religious. |language = Dacian Latin Greek |type = Indo-European |capital = Sarmizegetusa Regiaball |religion = Zamolxismball |friends = Ancient Greeceball Illyriaball Odrysiaball |enemies = SPQRball Gaulball |likes = Ambushing from the mountains, driving cars ,using Falx, GOLD AND MORE GOLD, Burebista, Decebalus, beeing an empire, SPQR giving him tribute. |hates = Being outnumbered by Romans, SPQRball, Gaulball, other opposing tribes. |predecessor = Natives |bork = Falx Falx Burebista Burebista Decebalus Decebalus |food = Sweet blood of enemies. |status = He cannot into Empire again. |imagewidth = |reality = }}Daciaball was an ancient countryball and the great-great-grandfather of Romaniaball and Moldovaball. Personality Daciaball has uncommon political influence on its high priest, who is often able to make or break the authority of a ruler. In a way he was more of a theocracy than a kingdom. His central God is Zalmoxis - God of immortality. He is so fanatical in Zalmoxis' worship that he thinks he is immortal forever and that he cannot really die, because if he dies he joins Zalmoxis. This makes Daciaball ferocious opponent as he has no fear of death. Herodotus noted that Daciaball is the bravest of the Thracians. SPQRball}} History Daciaball is an Indo-European people. SPQRball referred to them as "Daci" while Ancient Greeceball referred to them as "Getae". The first mention of Daciaball is under King Rubobostes in 168 B.C. although there are mentions of Dacian Tribes up to the 7th century B.C. King Oroles successfully opposed the Bastarnae, blocking their invasion into Transylvaniaball. Due to an initial failure, King Oroles punished his soldiers into sleeping at their wives' feet and doing the household chores. Subsequently, the now "highly motivated" Dacian army defeated the Bastarnae and King Oroles lifted all sanctions. King Burebista is the first king who unified all Dacian tribes under Daciaball. He is known for expanding Daciaball's clay, destroying all vineyards to make his Soldiers more disciplined and for coming into conflict with SPQRball. At its height under King Burebista Daciaball's clay included areas over Tisa, Danube,Dniester rivers,Central Europe,Balkans,territories around the Adriatic Sea,greek colonies around the Black Sea and the Eastern Thrace of the Aegean Sea. The Carpathian Mountains were in the middle of Daciaball. Corresponding to the present day countries of Romaniaball and Moldovaball, as well as parts of Ukraineball, Serbiaball, Bulgariaball, Slovakiaball, Hungaryball , Polandball, Belarusball, Czechball, Greeceball, Turkeyball, Croatiaball, Bosniaball, Sloveniaball, Austriaball , Germanyball, North Macedoniaball and Kosovoball After King Burebista's death in 44 B.C. the kingdom was divided into four then five smaller kingdoms ruled by the religious elite and the Dacian activity was reduced into a defensive state. Despite this division, the related tribes of Dacia fought together whenever they were threatened by a foreign attack. King Decebalus, the last King of Dacia, completly reunified all Dacian kingdoms like Burebista before him. He then fought 3 wars with SPQRball under 2 Emperors. In 89 A.D. he defeated a SPQRball invasion in the reign of Emperor Domitian, forcing SPQRball to pay tribute to Daciaball in exchange for peace, as well as securing a period of independence during which Decebalus consolidated his rule. When Emperor Trajan came to power in SPQRball, he invaded Daciaball again to end the shameful tribute that SPQRball had to pay as well as rob Daciaball as it was a rich kingdom, especially in gold. Decebalus was defeated in 102 A.D. but remained in power as a client king. This victory is probably the darkest victory SPQRball ever had, due to the crimes committed in Daciaball, today he would be accused of genocide and crimes against hummanity. Wanting to regain independence, Decebalus rebeled against SPQRball in 105 but was defeated in 106 and Daciaball was absorbed into SPQRball. Decebalus committed suicide to avoid capture. The capital of Daciaball, Sarmizegetusa, located in modern Romaniaball, was destroyed by SPQRball, but its name was added to that of the new city (Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa) built by the latter to serve as the capital of the Roman province of Dacia. In 305, after becoming Emperor, Emperor Galerius affirmed his Dacian identity and exhibited anti-Roman attitude treating the Roman citizens with ruthless cruelty, like the conquerors treated the conquered, all in the name of the same treatment that the victorious Trajan had applied to the conquered Dacians, forefathers of Galerius, two centuries before, even proposing that the empire should be called, not the Roman, but the Dacian Empire, much to the horror of the patricians and senators. This didn't happen and he died in 311 due to a moral disease, possibly a form of cancer or gangrene. Relationships Friends * Romaniaball and Moldovaball - Aww, they grow up so fast!! But you forgot of true religion! Go back to being Zamolxis! Zamolxism > Christianity. * Ancient Greeceball - Good friend and trade partner. * Illyriaball - We're mostly peaceful to each other and he hates SPQRball as much as I do. * Odrysiaball - Even though I anschlusses your kingdom under Burebista's rule,we share the same religion and we really hate the stinky romans. Sadly,he was anschlussed by the stinky perverted latins of SPQR in 46 AD. Enemies * SPQRball - This ******* ******** who ****** ****** ******** ******** and his ************ ********** *** ***** ******* ***** ******* ****** ***** ******** ************* ******** you cannot spell SPQRball without ********. * Gaulball -'DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH A SINGLE PART OF MY EMPIRE ! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT KING BUREBISTA,THE CELTIC SLAYER!' Kings # Rubobostes: The beginning of the 2nd century B.C. (Unknown Dynasty) # Oroles: The first half of the 2nd century B.C. (Unknown Dynasty) # Burebista: 82 - 44 B.C. (Burebista Dynasty-incomplete) # Cotiso: 44 - 27 B.C. (Unknown Dynasty) # Comosicus: 27 B.C. - 29 A.D. (Unknown Dynasty) # Scorilo: 29 - 69 A.D. (Duras-Diurpaneus Dynasty) # Duras: 69 - 87 A.D. (Duras-Diurpaneus Dynasty) # Decebalus: 87 - 106 A.D. (Duras-Diurpaneus Dynasty) How to draw Draw Daciaball is almost simple: # Draw a circle (Whatever color) # Draw a Dacian Draco between the bottom of the circle and the middle of the circle # Draw eyes and you're finished Gallery 0BF41B3F-99CE-402C-A6EB-D904B2079EE1.png Daciaball_icon.png Daciaminge.png DE30C399-AC36-4EBD-A13F-6B3E1CB5ACD3.jpeg 74620283-0F78-4612-9E15-09DBD2BEA4AA.jpeg 7AD2DBC5-6F29-4716-B2D5-0EF89FC23267.jpeg 4030A9D5-F82F-48FD-9AD0-8A049FB00CB6.png Daciaball_and_Wine.png }} Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Romaniaball Category:Latin Removers Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Dacian Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Hungaryball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Polandball Category:Tribeballs Category:Southeast Europe Category:Theocracy Category:Empire Category:Czechball Category:Belarusball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Greeceball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Germanyball Category:Turkeyball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Kosovoball Category:Austriaball Category:South Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Balkans